Question: Let $n$ be a positive integer. If $a\equiv (3^{2n}+4)^{-1}\pmod{9}$, what is the remainder when $a$ is divided by $9$?
Explanation: We have that \[a\equiv (3^{2n}+4)^{-1}\equiv (9^{n}+4)^{-1}\equiv 4^{-1}\equiv \boxed{7}\pmod{9}.\]